


There's Enough Room For Both

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by one of Mia's tweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Enough Room For Both

Darren Criss has never been the conventional type when it came to relationships. 

On one hand, one would assume that he had been dating Mia Swier for quite a while now, but they never liked to think of it specifically that way. They were just two people who liked to share space, mutual affection, words and limited time to fuck. There was some unspoken consent of freedom to practice the same with others however they pleased, and this for some reason this provided them some sense of security.

So the night that Darren invited Chris to join them in the bedroom wasn’t considered something out of the norm for the two of them. It was free expression, curiosity on all parts and most of all, enjoyment all around. Granted, Chris had never been with a woman before, but all parties came prepared for the potential of frivolous acts of carnal activity. 

Mia was gracious to this by at first hanging back and watching Chris and Darren exchange heated kisses as they removed each other’s clothing one by one, leaving only Chris in jeans. She even decided to grab a bottle of champagne to loosen the nerves up a bit, sipping resolutely out of her sparkling glass. It took the men a long while to part from one another and join her, their lips red, shiny and swollen.

Darren went behind Mia and started massaging her shoulders, pulling her shirt down and kissing her shoulder blades aided with butterfly kisses from his dark curtain of lashes. He ran his hands over her cleavage and she sighed, head falling back against his forehead and he inhaled her sweet scent.

All the while, Chris took her champagne, finishing the small amount of liquid completely and pouring another, for himself he wasn’t entirely sure yet. 

Chris gazed at the two for a long moment before cupping Mia’s breast experimentally, tipping the glass against her lips and she willingly drank, her jaw lifted and totally inviting. Her eyes closed as some of the golden liquid escaped her lips and spilled down her front, soaking her thin shirt. Chris’ eyes widened at the glistening droplets along her chest, so he assisted Darren further by pulling her shirt even lower to expose her breasts completely, snug in a lacy black bra.

Even Chris had to admit, she had a really nice rack.

Darren removed her bra swiftly with practice and Chris got to appreciate his nimble fingers and then how supple and perky Mia’s breasts were. Her nipples lightly-colored and hard, and when Chris and Darren touched her goosebumps roused upon her tanned skin. 

Chris dipped his head, tongue swiping against her flesh until she was clean of the sticky alcohol, the sweat mixed with was an utterly provocative taste. Darren hummed, pressing his lips to her neck, peppering her with kisses and mouthing down her exposed back, eyes trained ravenously on Chris’ movements. 

He had seen Mia be ravished by men other than him before, but there was something about Chris’ tongue tracing around her pert nipples made a powerful surge of arousal throb down to Darren’s rapidly hardening cock. He watched as Chris’ tongue trailed in slick swipes between her breasts, lapping at her clavicle and down again along her cleavage. 

Mia whimpered as Chris’ saliva cooled against her skin, raising even more goosebumps, and Darren rut into her ass slowly. She then shivered as Chris began to swirl his tongue around her wet nipples again, and Darren knew all too well how powerless someone could be under that talented tongue. 

Chris flicked against one of them, squeezing with his palm and pulled it between his teeth, slippery sounds and sucking noises obscene against their eardrums. He switched to her other breast, a trail of saliva sticking to his lip to the tip of her pink nub before pulling that one between his ruby lips and nibbled softly. 

Darren hummed in approval, biting along Mia’s neck and smoothing his palms down her abdomen, her hands urgent as they flew to Chris’ pants, trying to take them off in haste. She felt Darren’s body all around her, a cocoon of warmth and protection, his slowly emerging dominance beginning to thrum through the air.

She suspected that Chris and Darren had experienced each other in an intimate way before, but she wasn’t entirely sure if Chris knew what was about to happen between them. There were times Darren preferred a certain way to make love, but sometimes, like now, she could tell that it was going into that certain direction. It made her spine tingle in anticipation.

Mia’s suspicions were confirmed once she and Chris started kissing, and Darren pulled away completely, his gaze boring into their actions, the intensity of her revelation nearly stifling. 

Chris didn’t notice, however as he reveled in Mia’s full lips against his own, much different than what he was used to, but all the more exciting. Mia ripped his belt from the loops and pulled his pants open, kneading her palm along Chris’ hard cock, feeling moisture where his pre-come was dripping into the cotton.

Their lips smacked loudly as they broke their kiss into the quiet room, shattering the almost serene world they built with the reality of what was about to unfold. So Mia took the initiative, knowing it was going to please Darren greatly.

“What would you like me to do to him, Daddy?” she asked softly.

Chris stiffened and her and Darren’s eyes met. Electricity flowed through them and Darren rolled in pleasure, his eyes dark and bright, an alluring smile beginning to form along his lips.

“I want you to suck him,” Darren commanded lowly, his voice velvety and growly at the same time, Mia couldn’t help but moan softly at the sound of it.

She slid along her knees backward until her mouth was just above her hand, which was pulling Chris from the confines of his underwear. Chris’ breath hitched as her warm breath puffed over his leaking cock before she took a firm hold and pulled his head into her mouth, her lips a tight vacuum. Her hips were high in the air, black lace splitting the round globes of her perfect ass. 

“Very good,” Darren murmured in approval. “Keep going.”

Mia obeyed, sinking further down and taking Chris’ smooth cock in further until he brushed the back of her throat, his taste bitter and delicious. She swallowed and pulled up, slurping quite loudly as she swirled her tongue around and along his shaft, causing Chris’ legs to shake, biting his lip so he wouldn’t moan obscenely. 

“D-daddy?” Chris wondered breathlessly, fingers raking through Mia’s hair before taking a firm hold, trying with all his might to keep his hips still. He didn’t quite understand why Mia called him that, but it was clear that there was something going on here, so he didn’t dare question it, so he got lost in Mia’s hot mouth, tight and ever-moving; he soon found himself close to coming.

“ _Yes_ ,” Darren whispered, shuffling forward, grabbing Chris’ jaw and leaning his head back for an absolutely filthy kiss. His tongue hit Chris’ teeth and searched his mouth, seeking dominance and Chris whined, body limping as he crested to orgasm, spilling down Mia’s throat who took it all in stride.

Mia popped off Chris’ cock and wiped the spit from the corner of her mouth, taste-buds reveling in Chris’ taste. He was sweeter than guys she had been previously with, but she didn’t make a move as she waited for Darren’s command.

It was like he read her mind.

“Show Chris how good he tastes,” Darren told her quietly between kisses along Chris’ throat. Chris was gasping from the oversensitivity of it all, his eyelids fluttering and body completely pliant under Darren’s insistent fingertips.

Mia leaned forward and licked into Chris’ open mouth, forcing him to taste him on her tongue. He groaned and panted, willingly kissing her back with the last stores of strength he had in him until she and Darren both pulled away and he collapsed onto the ground, utterly sated. 

“Watch us,” Darren addressed Chris, his gaze stern and unwavering. Mia slid her underwear slowly down her long, toned legs. 

Chris blinked slowly at him, leaning up on his elbows, adjusting his softened cock and whispered brokenly, “Yes, Daddy.”

A tremor rolled through Darren at his words, and Chris knew he did well. He bit his lip to keep from smiling too broadly, because he didn’t want to look too pleased with himself. After all, since Darren was assuming this particular sexual position, Chris probably couldn’t afford being his usual cocky, aloof self. So he did as told.

Darren took hold of Mia’s waist, forcefully pushing her legs open and flushing his cock between her thighs and then through the folds of her pussy. Chris’ eyes widened, aroused by the sight, his cock valiantly attempting to get hard again as Darren started to tease her with the head of his cock, rocking steadily on his knees, and circling to get himself lubed with her essence. 

They were looking into each other’s eyes, with utter trusting and familiarity that it made Chris’ heart ache, making Chris wish he had that, but was also happy he was invited here all the same. At least he got to share this with the both of them.

Once Darren finally thrust into her, he laid Mia on the ground, rolling both her breasts in his palms as he kissed her heatedly. She had seemed quiet earlier, but Chris soon found out that his assessment was wrong because once Darren picked up pace, smacking his hips forward ruthlessly, his teeth grit in concentration, her moans were absolutely deafening. 

Chris watched for longer than he could remember, totally entranced until finally his cock hardened, and he palmed himself loosely, just to tease and enjoy the sight before him. At one point, Darren lifted Mia’s hips, angling down and pounding forward so forcefully that his ass shook, and Chris couldn’t help but lick his lips.

“Daddy?” Chris inquired softly, getting to his knees, thumbing through the slit at the head of his cock. 

Darren stilled his movements, gazing at Chris under heavy-lidded eyes. “Yes?”

“Can I?”

Chris wasn’t exactly sure what he was asking for, but he wanted to do something at least. He couldn’t stand watching anymore and feeling so left out, especially seeing sweat roll down Darren’s spine in a way that should be considered a crime.

“Here,” Darren decided, pulling out. Mia sighed heavily, her thighs trembling and Chris stared at her glistening swollen lips, barely breathing. That was until Darren wrapped his arms around Chris’ waist and pulled them close until their cocks were rubbing, Mia’s lubricant slick and sliding against Chris’ length.

“Oh,” Chris squeaked, suddenly curious, wanting to know what it was like. Darren grinned, seemingly reading his mind.

“Go for it,” Darren coaxed, sliding his finger quickly through her wet lips. “She’s just waiting for you.”

Chris shuffled forward, his heart pounding in his ears. He knew all too well what it was like to have an asshole suctioning his dick from all around, but this was probably something else entirely. Chris did consider himself a gay man, but he would be lying if he said he was averted to vagina. Quite the contrary, he had always been curious. And now was his chance. 

Mia’s chest was heaving, her breasts still somehow just as appealing laying down as she was sitting up, her eyes dark and needy as she watched Chris move between her legs. The second he was close enough, his cock just inches away, she dug her knees into his waist, pulling him closer until his cock brushed against her. 

“Wow,” Chris let out, looking at Darren for approval, who nodded encouragingly. So Chris then grabbed his shaft and rubbed his cock roughly against her clit, just for fun and Mia cried out, hands flailing out to grab Chris’ biceps. 

Chris was amazed at how positively dripping wet she was, so willing to take him in as he slid his cock down, circling around her entrance before pushing in slowly, savoring the unfamiliar sensation of tissues caressing his cock until he was balls deep. She was just so _hot_.

“Fuck,” Darren groaned, and they both looked to him, watching as he fisted his cock with one hand, the other reaching for a bottle of sparkling lube from his desk. “Look at you two.”

Chris flushed under Darren’s ravenous gaze, grinding his hips as he would to a male lover, and Mia seemed to like it, moaning breathlessly and clenching around him. Chris couldn’t get over how marvelous it felt to pull out and sink in again until he picked up a quick pace, gripping her lush ass and angling just right until he - _hopefully_ \- hit her g-spot.

“I’m-,” Mia whimpered a second before her back arched off the floor, her mouth falling open and her hair a complete mess as her walls fluttered around Chris’ cock. 

He had been so concentrated on what he was doing he almost forgot that she didn’t come like Chris was used to. He actually couldn’t believe he gave a woman an orgasm, he honestly had to stop and think about it for a moment, but Darren didn’t give him the chance once his fingers dipped between Chris’ ass-cheeks, completely lubed and probing against the rim of Chris’ ass.

Chris jerked, surprised but Mia grabbed a fist-full of his ass and pulled him forward, hand sliding gracefully up the line of his neck. “Don’t go.”

“Sorry,” Chris apologized, embarrassed. He probably couldn’t live up to what Darren was, but he could certainly try. Chris started thrusting into her again, holding onto her shoulders and caressing down her sides, but he found his movements erratic since Darren was fingering him sloppily open.

“Shit.”

Darren gave them another minute until Mia came again to really pull Chris away, commanding Mia that it was her turn to watch, but she insisted that she was well-spent for at least the moment. She got shakily to her feet and lounged in the nearest chair, eyes never leaving the two men sprawled on the floor.

“Are you going to fuck me, Daddy?” Chris asked innocently, his eyes wide and mouth plump as he slid his finger along his lips. 

In response, Darren growled, pulling Chris on top of him, rubbing the head of his cock against the rim of Chris’ ass until Chris’ thighs spread and gave way, sinking down slowly until Darren was completely buried.

“Ride me,” Darren commanded, his voice full of power despite the aroused quiver that laced it, and Chris obeyed instantly. 

Darren gripped his hips like a life-line because riding was something Chris did like it was his job. He rocked, ground and bounced until Darren’s eyes were rolling into the back of his head, and Mia couldn’t help but rub her finger along her clit at the sight, sure she had never been more turned on in her life.

Chris was lithe and feral, completely wild as he pulled up and sunk down in succession, throwing his head back and moaning in utter ecstasy. Once the burning in his ass and thighs was so incredible he couldn’t see, Darren finally took hold of his cock and pumped him quickly until he was coming all over Darren’s chest and Darren was coming deep inside Chris’ ass.

“ _Wow_ ,” Mia mirrored Chris’ words from earlier as the two men panted against each other’s sweaty necks, their filth soaking between their chaffed skin. “We need to do this again sometime.”

“I vote we both fuck Darren next time,” Chris joked tiredly, finally getting up to clean himself off.

“I agree,” Mia laughed. “That ass definitely cannot go to waste.”


End file.
